finalfantasyfandomcom_vi-20200216-history
Final Fantasy
, WonderSwan Color, PlayStation, Game Boy Advance, , PlayStation Portable, , PlayStation Network, J2ME Phones (released by Namco Games) , , }} Final Fantasy (ファイナルファンタジー Fainaru Fantajī), còn được biết đến dưới tên The Original Final Fantasy hoặc Final Fantasy I trong các bộ sưu tập và cách gọi thông thường, là một game nhập vai do Square Co.,Ltd phát triển dành cho hệ máy Nintendo System Entertainment. Nó được phát hành năm 1987, là lá cờ đầu cho một series game huyền thoại. Final Fantasy sau này được làm lại cho một số hệ máy chơi game console và máy cầm tay như máy tính MSX2 (chuyển thể và phát hành bởi Microcabin), máy Bandai WonderSwan Color. Nó cũng có bản dành cho 2 loại điện thoại di động của Nhật: series NTT DoCoMo FOMA 900i (Final Fantasy I) và series CDMA 1X Win của au/KDDI (Final Fantasy EZ), hỗ trợ cả hãng điện thoại Sprint tại Mỹ. Game thường xuyên đi kèm với bản Final Fantasy II. Bộ 2 game này đã từng phát hành cho máy tính gia đình, PlayStation và Gameboy Advance. Final Fantasy là game thứ 16 được Nobuo Uematsu viết nhạc. Gameplay Final Fantasy bắt đầu bằng việc cho phép người chơi chọn nghề nghiệp và tên cho 4 Light Warrior. Là game tiêu biểu cho dòng nhập vai thời bấy giờ, người chơi ít nhiều khá bị động trong cốt truyện nên việc lựa chọn này chỉ đóng vai trò quyết định kĩ năng của các Light Warrior. Có 6 loại nhân vật là: - Warrior (Fighter) - Chuyên gia về vũ khí và giáp hạng nặng có khả năng chịu đòn cao. Sau này nâng cấp thành Knight có thể dùng hầu hết các loại vũ khí mạnh nhất và một vài White Magic. - Monk (Black Belt) - Võ sư rất mạnh trong chiến đấu tay không nhưng cũng có thể mang côn nhị khúc hay gậy. Sức sát thương của nhân vật này rất cao nhưng lại không mang được giáp nặng, sau này trở thành Master. Ở bản gốc trên máy Famicom, Master level cao không sợ bất cứ loại giáp nào, có khả năng gây tổn hại lớn chỉ bằng một đòn hơn tất cả các nhân vật còn lại. Một party gồm 4 Master có thể đánh bại trùm cuối chỉ trong 2 lượt đi. - Thief - Một dạng Fighter yếu, sử dụng được ít loại vũ khí và áo giáp nhưng chỉ số agility và luck lại cao hơn (agility để trốn thoát khỏi trận chiến). Lớp nhân vật này vẫn có khả năng sát thương cao nhờ vào chỉ số hit cao. Thief nâng cấp trở thành Ninja, dùng được hầu hết các loại vũ khí, giáp và nhiều loại Black Magic. - White Mage - Chuyên về White Magic, kĩ năng chiến đầu kém, có thê dùng được búa, nâng cấp trở thành White Wizard, cho phép người chơi thi triển được những White Magic mạnh nhất trong game. - Black Mage - Chuyên gia sử dụng Black Magic và là dạng chiến binh cực yếu. Sau này trở thành Black Wizard, nhân vật duy nhất thi triển được phép Flare (NUKE trong bản cho Bắc Mỹ), một trong hai phép thuật sát thương lớn nhất với Chaos (White Wizard dùng được phép còn lại là Holy nhưng sức mạnh kém hơn Flare) - Red Mage - Nhân vật này khá tháo vát, sử dụng được cả hai loại White và Black Magic nhưng không phải tất cả, kĩ năng chiến đấu khá tốt tuy không bằng Fighter. Sau này trở thành Red Wizard. Gameplay giống với rất nhiều game nhập vai console khác. Người chơi tự do di chuyển trong world map, đụng độ quái vật một cách ngẫu nhiên, được phép lựa chọn đánh hay bỏ trốn. Khi giành chiến thắng người chơi nhận được Gil, dùng để mua vũ khí, áo giáp, item hỗ trợ, phép thuật; và điểm kinh nghiệm, tích lũy đủ sẽ lên level để tăng cường sức mạnh, khả năng chịu đòn (còn được gọi là Hit Points hay HP). Người chơi có thể vào các thành phố thị trấn trên bản đồ để tránh quái vật, hồi phục HP, phép, tìm thông tin bằng cách nói chuyện với người dân và đi mua sắm. Battle thiết kế kiểu theo lượt, trong đó người chơi lựa chọn hành động cho nhân vật (tấn công, dùng phép, bỏ chạy v.v…), khi hoàn tất nhân vật sẽ thi triển những hành động đó, quái vật thì đánh trả tùy vào chỉ số Agility của chúng. Cốt truyện Final Fantasy có địa điểm là một thế giới không tên với 3 lục địa lớn. Nền tảng sức mạnh của thế giới này được điều khiển bởi 4 viên crystal phát sáng (bản cho Bắc Mỹ là “orb”), đại diện cho 4 nguyên tố: đất, nước, lửa và gió. Trong 2 thế kỉ trước sự kiện bắt đầu game, những cơn bão lớn đã nhấn chìm một ngôi đền tượng trưng cho nền văn minh đại dương, khi đó water crystal ngừng phát sáng. Sau đó, một nhóm người mang tên Lufenian, những người dùng sức mạnh của gió để tạo nên các pháo đài bay và airship, đã phải chứng kiến đất nước mình suy tàn khi wind crystal lụi tắt. Cả earth và fire crystal cũng như vậy, khiến cho mặt đất tràn ngập lửa, phá hủy thành phố nông nghiệp Melmond, được coi là vựa lúa và rau màu. Một thời gian sau, một hiền nhân tên Lukahn đã tiên đoán rằng sẽ có 4 Light Warrior tới giải cứu thế giới. Trò chơi bắt đầu với sự xuất hiện của 4 Light Warrior trẻ tuổi, các nhân vật chính. Họ mang bên mình những viên crystal đã tắt lụi, đi về phía Cornelia, một vương quốc hùng mạnh. Công chúa Sarah ở đây mới bị Garland, một tên hiệp sĩ xảo trá bắt cóc với mục đích thôn tính vương quốc. Các Light Warrior đã đi tới ngôi đền đổ nát Chaos, đánh bại Garland để giải cứu công chúa Sarah. Vua Cornelia rất cảm kích đã cho xây dựng 1 cây cầu cho phép các Hiệp sĩ đi tới vùng phía đông đất nước. Tiến về phía đông, họ được biết một pháp sư Dark Elf tên là Astos đang tàn phá khu vực xung quanh vùng biển của lục địa phía nam, Elfheim, đánh cắp viên crystal mà phù thủy Matoya canh giữ, khiến cho hoàng tử của loài Elf bị hôn mê, hắn còn lấy cả vương miện của một nhà vua ở phía tây. Trên đường đi, các Hiệp sĩ đã giải phóng thị trấn Pravoka khỏi một băng cướp biển và sử dụng tàu của chúng để du hành. Lúc này họ đã có thể đi qua sông qua biển, nhưng lại bị mắc kẹt tại vùng biển Aldean, nằm giữa một lục địa lớn. Một tảng đá khổng lồ đã chắn ngang lối ra duy nhất. Một nhóm người lùn ở núi Duergar đang cố gắng phá hủy tảng đá nhưng họ cần có Nitro Powder, cất giấu trong 1 căn phòng khóa kín tại lâu đài Cornelia mà chiếc chìa khóa duy nhất để mở lại ở trong tay hoàng tử Elf đang hôn mê. Sau đó họ tìm lại được chiếc vương miện nhưng lại phát hiện ra rằng vị vua bị đánh cắp thực ra là Astos. Đánh bại được Astos, các Light Warrior cũng tìm lại được viên crystal của Matoya, trả nó về chủ cũ. Vị phù thủy này đã chế ra một thứ thuốc có thể đánh thức được hoàng tử. Hoàng tử khi tỉnh dậy đã trao cho họ Mystic Key để mở căn phòng khóa tại lâu đài Cornerlia lấy Nitro Powder. Có được Nitro Powder, những người lùn phá hủy được tảng đá chắn đường, giúp cho 4 Hiệp sĩ có thể du hành đến một thế giới rộng lớn hơn. Căng buồm đến Melmond, các Hiệp sĩ phải đánh bại Quái vật Đất Lich, kẻ gây ra sự mục nát cho mặt đất. Sau đó họ tiến vào núi lửa Gulg, hạ hục Quỷ Lửa Marilith (Kary), thức tỉnh cách đây 200 năm. 4 Hiệp sĩ Ánh sáng còn nhận được một chiếc airship và tới đảo Cardia để gặp vua rồng Bahamut. Tại đây họ phải trải qua thử thách sống sót ở Lâu đài Thử thách (Citadel of Trials) và chứng minh những việc đã làm. Khi quay về họ được trao những nghề nghiệp (Job) cải tiến hơn. Các Light Warrior sau đó đánh bại được Thủy Quái Kraken trong một cung diện dưới đáy biển gần Onrac; và Quỷ Gió Tiamat trong một chiếc pháo đài bay. Bốn quái vật bị đánh bại, crystal được phục hồi nhưng nhiệm vụ của họ vẫn chưa chấm dứt khi trước đó các quái vật cùng nhau đã tạo ra một con quỷ dữ mang tên Chaos từ thi thể của Garland, gửi hắn về quá khứ 2000 năm. Theo Chaos về quá khứ, các Hiệp sĩ phát hiện ra rắng chính Chaos là kẻ gửi 4 con Quái Đất, Nước, Lửa, Gió đến tương lai, tạo ra một vòng nghịch lí thời gian. Các Hiệp sĩ Ánh sáng, dù đánh bại được Chaos và trở về thời kì của mình nhưng họ đã phá vỡ vòng thời gian, cả thế giới không còn biết gì về những gì đã xảy ra cũng như các Hiệp sĩ quên lãng hoàn toàn cuộc phiêu lưu của họ. Quá trình phát triển Final Fantasy được phát triển sau khi các tựa game khác của Square không mấy thành công. Dự định sẽ nghỉ hưu sau dự án, chủ tịch Square Co. đồng thời là nhà sản xuất/đạo diễn Hironobu Sakaguchi tuyên bố rằng game cuối cùng (final) của ông sẽ là một game fantasy RPG, từ đó tạo thành tiêu đề cho trò chơi. Tuy nhiên, Final Fantasy lại đạt thành công vang dội tại Nhật, trở thành tựa game RPG thứ hai cực kì phổ biến (sau Dragon Quest của Enix). Tiếp nối thành công của phiên bản nội địa hóa tại Bắc Mỹ của Dragon Quest (hay Dragon Warrior), Nintendo đã chuyển thể Final Fantasy sang tiếng Anh, phát hành tại Mỹ năm 1990. Tuy nhiên phiên bản Bắc Mỹ của Final Fantasy chỉ đạt những thành công khiêm tốn, phần nào là do chiến lược marketing của Nintendo. Không một bản nào của game được đưa ra thì thường châu Âu hay châu Úc mãi đến tận bản Final Fantasy Origin năm 2003. Final Fantasy cùng Dragon Quest đã ảnh hưởng rất lớn tới dòng game nhập vai console. Đồ họa và âm thanh của game là một nỗ lực đáng nể so với thời đó. Nhiều nhà phê bình lại cho rằng game chưa đạt tiêu chuẩn thời đại và tiêu tốn quá nhiều thời gian để tăng điểm kinh nghiệm và tiền bằng các trận đánh ngẫu nhiễn hơn là việc khám phá và giải đố. Tuy nhiên đây lại là một chuản mực cho game nhập vai thời đó, tồn tại đến tận giữa những năm 1990. Final Fantasy đã được làm lại vài lần cho một số hệ máy, giữ lại hoàn chỉnh cốt truyện và hệ thống battle, chỉ có thay đổi một số điểm bao gồm đồ họa, âm thanh và các yếu tố gameplay riêng biệt, tạo nên đặc trưng cho mỗi bản remake. Bản máy tính gia đình đến bản MSX2 Máy tính MSX2 có đặc điểm về công nghệ khá giống với máy Famicom/NES vì thế bản MSX2 của Final Fantasy là bản giống nhất với bản nguyên thủy trên Famicom. Tuy nhiên, trong khi Famicom được thiết kế để trở thành một máy chơi game chuyên dụng thì MSX2 lại được sử dụng như một máy tính cá nhân hơn. Điều này có nghĩa là trò chơi đã được thay đổi một cách khôn khéo để tận dụng ưu thế của máy MSX2 mà máy Famicom không có, và ngược lại. *''Format'': Phát hành trên đĩa mềm (floppy), phiên bản MSX2 có lợi thế về dung lượng lưu trữ gấp 3 lần bản Famicom (720 KB so với 256 KB) nhưng lại gặp phải những vấn đề mà loại băng cartridge của Nintendo không mắc phải, ví dụ như thời gian load game. *''Thay đổi đồ họa'': Hầu như không có thay đổi. MSX2 cung cấp thêm 1 bản màu để tăng cường sự cộng hưởng giữa nhân vật và môi trường. Tuy nhiên có ý kiến cho rằng việc lựa chọn màu đôi khi có vè “vô tác dụng” và tranh cãi về việc chất lượng đồ họa máy Famicom là cao hơn cho dù công nghệ của MSX2 vượt trội hơn. *''Thay đổi về những trận đánh ngẫu nhiên'': World map có vẻ có sự dịch chuyển nhỏ, đồng nghĩa với việc khu vực có quái vật cũng dịch chuyển đôi chút, và địch thủ xuất hiện ở những chỗ khác so với bản Famicom. *''Sự khác nhau trong hệ thống lưu game'': Dữ liệu game không thể lưu trong đĩa gốc nên cần phải có một đĩa trắng để lưu. Vì một vài lí do mà chỉ có thể lưu game 1 lần trên mỗi đĩa. *''Nâng cấp hình ảnh và âm thanh'': Máy MSX2 có nhiều kênh âm thanh hơn Famicom, khá nhiều bản nhạc, âm thanh đã được thay đổi hoặc cải tiến. Một vài nhạc trong dungeon được hoán đổi cho nhau. *''Những tinh chỉnh nhỏ khác'': Trong bản Famicom, sức mạnh của một Black Belt được tăng mỗi khi lên level, có nghĩa là người chơi có thể đạt tới điểm mà Black Belt ra đòn bằng tay không gây sát thương lớn hơn vũ khí khá sớm. Trong bản MSX2, Black Belt không mạnh lên kiểu như thế, nhân vật này không thể chiến đầu tay không một cách hiệu quả. Một vài item trong shop cũng thay đổi giá cả. Bản máy tính gia đình đến bản Nintendo Entertainment System Bản nội địa hóa của Final Fantasy tại Bắc Mỹ gần như giống hoàn toàn với bản Nhật. Tuy nhiên do giới hạn về công nghệ cũng như chính sách kiểm duyệt của Nintendo Mỹ nên đã có những thay đổi nhỏ: *''Rút ngắn tên magic'': Chương trình game gốc chỉ cho phép 4 kí tự trong tên magic nên rất nhiều tên phép thuật đã bị rút gọn lại cho phù hợp, ví dụ “Flare” chuyển thành “NUKE”, “Thunder” thành “LIT” và “Warp” rút lại còn “ZAP!”. *''Kiểm duyệt phát hành'': Nintendo Mỹ ngăn cấm game không dược dùng những hình ảnh của Judeo-Christian hay liên quan tới cái chết. Vì thế hình ảnh đã bị chỉnh sửa đôi chút, các nhà thờ đã không còn những cây thánh giá. Family Computer version to WonderSwan Color version Rất nhiều thay đổi được giới thiệu trong bản remake này. *''Nâng cấp đồ họa'': Hình ảnh 8-bit trong bản Famicom đã được vẽ lại hoàn toàn trong bản WSC, đưa game bắt kịp với thời đại 16-bit. Bảng màu lớn hơn nhiều và các cảnh battle đã sử dụng cảnh nền đầy đủ. *''Ngang bằng với các game sau này'': Hình nhân vật (đặc biệt là các nghề nghiệp nâng cấp) được thiết kế lại để nhìn giống với nhân vật trong các game Final Fantasy trên máy Super Famicom. Ở bản Famicom, shop và nhà nghỉ không có cảnh bên trong, khi nhân vật vào trong nhà thì chỉ có menu mua - bán. Trong bản WSC, điều này được thay đổi tương tự với các game khác trong series, mỗi tòa nhà đều có cảnh nội thất, thêm cả phản hồi của shop để truy cập vào màn hình giao dịch. Màn hình battle cũng thiết kế lại, các thông tin dạng chữ được chuyển vào một cửa sổ màu xanh ở dưới cùng, một sự sắp xếp khá giống với Final Fantasy II đến Final Fantasy VII. *''Thêm cắt cảnh'': Những đoạn cắt cảnh ngắn, sử dụng chính engine của game đã được thêm vào để mở rộng cốt truyện game. Một đoạn trong số đó kể về việc xây dựng cây cầu của quân đội Cornelia. *''Mở rộng về hiển thị chữ'': Bản Famicom nguyên gốc không có khả năng hiển thị nhiều hơn 1 cửa sổ thoại trong mỗi cuộc nói chuyện, có nghĩa là các cuội hội thoại với nhân vật phụ bị giới hạn trong độ dài. Bản WSC đã khắc phục được điểm này. *Trong phiên bản gốc, bất cứ sự cố gắng để tấn công một quái vật đã chết trước đó bởi một nhân vật khác đều có kết quả là một đòn tấn công “vô tác dụng”. Bản WSC đã đưa ra một tùy chỉnh cho phép đòn đánh áp dụng vào quái kế tiếp thay vì thất bại. Bên cạnh đó, chọn lựa “dash” cũng được giới thiệu: giữ một phím đặc biệt khi đi trong một thị trấn hoặc một dungeon sẽ khiến nhân vật di chuyển với tốc độ gấp 2 lần bình thường. Cả 2 tùy chọn này đều có thể thay đổ trong màn hình hiệu chỉnh của game. *''Có thể xóa được phép thuật'': Giống như bản gốc, mỗi magic nhân vật sử dụng sẽ có các level kế tiếp. Mỗi nhân vật chỉ có 3 slot trong mỗi level nhưng lại cho lựa chọn trong số 4 phép. Một khi đã lựa chọn thì bạn không có cách nào bỏ đi được để có chỗ cho phép thứ 4. Trong bản WSC, điều này được thay đổi, cho phép bạn xóa magic đã học. *''Thêm slot lưu game'': Băng cartridge của máy Famicom chỉ cho phép lưu 1 dữ liệu, mỗi khi save game mới được tạo, save cũ sẽ bị thay thế. Bản WCS cung cấp tới 8 slot để lưu trữ, có cả lựa chọn “quick save” - lưu nhanh cho phép người chơi lưu game bất cứ lúc nào (trừ lúc trong battle). Sau khi lưu nhanh trò chơi sẽ thoát ngay lập tức và mỗi khi quay lại game, dữ liệu đó sẽ bị xóa. *''Thay đổi hệ thống item'': Ở bản gốc, chỉ có những item ấn định cho một nhân vật nào đó mới có thể sử dụng trong battle trong khi ở bản WSC, mọi nhan vật đều có thể sử dụng item ở bất cứ lúc nào. Những item và phép thuật hồi phục trạng thái (như “Life” hay “Soft”) nay có thể dùng trong battle. Trạng thái “Silence” giờ đã không còn ngăn không cho sử dụng item nữa. *''Bổ sung nhạc nền'': Nhạc sĩ Nobuo Uematsu đã soạn thêm một số bài mới, gồm cả một bài “boss battle” *''Boss thêm nhiều HP'': Vì những thay đổi ở trên làm game trở nên đơn giản hơn nên HP của quái và tất cả các boss đều được tăng lên (đôi khi là gấp đôi) để có sự cân bằng trong gameplay. Bản WonderSwan Color tới bản Final Fantasy Origin Phiên bản làm lại của Final Fantasy được phát hành cùng với bản Final Fantasy II trong bộ sưu tập có tên Final Fantasy Origin ( Ở Nhật là Final Fantasy I+II Premium Collection). Cả 2 game này làm dựa trên bản WSC, hầu hết những thay đổi đều được giữ lại chỉ có một số điếm khác: *''Độ phân giải cao hơn'': Mặc dù hình ảnh về cơ bản giống với WSC nhưng độ phân giải cao hơn của máy PlayStation cho phép game được cải thiện thêm một số chi tiết. *''Soundtrack phối âm lại'': Nobuo Uematsu đã phối âm lại nhạc theo chất lượng của Final Fantasy IX để phù hợp với chất lượng âm thanh của máy PS và sáng tác một vài bài mới sử dụng cho đoạn phim mở đầu. *''Sửa lại lời thoại'': Trong bản tiếng Nhất, lời thoại sửa lại để thêm chữ kanji. Bản dịch sang tiếng Anh cũng được viết lại toàn bộ cho giống bản tiếng Nhật hơn. Tên nhân vật cũng như tên magic được tăng số kí tự từ 4 lên 6. *''Thêm nhiều save slot'': Dữ liệu game được lưu trong 1 khu vực trên memory card của máy PS, có thể lưu tới 15 slot trên mỗi card. Chức năng “quick save” bị lược bỏ, thay vào đó là “memo save”, dữ liệu game được nạp vào RAM của máy, bị xóa khi tắt máy hoặc mất nguồn. *''Thêm phim cắt cảnh và phần thưởng'': Game được làm thêm hai đoạn FMV cùng một “omake” (phần thưởng thêm) bao gồm một bộ truyện ngụ ngôn, một bộ tranh ảnh và bộ sưu tập item, được mở khóa trong quá trình chơi. *''“Easy Mode” mới'': Chế độ chơi “Easy Mode” được giới thiệu với giá đồ trong shop rẻ hơn, điểm kinh nghiệm lên level ít đi và kiếm được dễ hơn, chỉ số trạng thái tăng nhanh hơn. Chế độ này được tự do lựa chọn khi bắt đầu game. Final Fantasy Origins đến Final Fantasy I & II: Dawn of Souls Những thay đổi trong bản Gameboy Advance của Final Fantasy - một phần trong Final Fantasy I & II: Dawn of Souls là khá nhiều. *''Giảm độ khó'': Độ khó của bản GBA gần với “Easy Mode” của Final Fantasy Origin nhưng lại không có lựa chọn quay về độ khó như bản nguyên gốc. Chọn lựa định vị lại đòn tấn công “vô hiệu” ở bản WSC có thể bật hoặc không thì bây giờ là yếu tố bắt buộc. *''Độ phân giải giảm đi'', so với bản PlayStation. Hình ảnh ít nhiều tương tự với bản WSC mặc dù máy GBA có độ phân giải cao hơn máy WSC. Các cảnh tĩnh (như lúc bay bằng airship) có phần đẹp hơn trên bản GBA. *''Hệ thống magic mới'': Hệ thống “magic level” trong bản này được thay thế bằng hệ thống “magic point” sử dụng trong những game Final Fantasy gần đây. Tuy phép thuật vẫn được phân loại cho từng level nhất định vì một vài lí do (nhân vật vẫn chỉ có thể trang bị 3 trong số 4 magic cho phép) nhưng mỗi magic bây giờ đã được cấp 1 điểm giá trị, khi thi triển, giá trị đó được trừ đi từ tổng số magic point (MP), áp dụng cho tất cả các phép thuật mà nhân vật biết. *''Hệ thống item mới'': Rất nhiều item mới được bổ sung, bao gồm item hồi sinh Phoenix Down. Item chữa trị giờ kiếm được dễ dàng hơn, giá rẻ hơn. Nhóm của bạn bắt đầu game với 500 Gil thay vì 400 Gil như trước kia. *''Phần thưởng ẩn'': Triển lãm tranh ảnh và bộ sưu tập item trong Final Fantasy Origin bị bỏ đi nhưng bộ truyện ngụ ngôn vẫn được giữ lại. *''Một sô thay đổi linh tinh'': Các lớp nhân vật được chỉnh sửa lại, Thief và Monk mạnh hơn trong khi Red Mage yếu đi. Tăng trưởng của chỉ số cũng thay đổi, Intelligence bây giờ ảnh hưởng đến sức mạnh của vũ khí phép thuật. *''Thay đổi trong hệ thống lưu game'': Trò chơi bây giờ có thể lưu ở bất cứ đâu, bất cứ lúc nào (tất nhiên là vẫn loại trừ lúc đang chiến đấu). Có 3 slot cho phép save. *''Quái vật có thêm HP'': Những thay đổi của phiên bản này khiến game trở nên quá ít thử thách nên nhiều quái vật và boss đã được tăng cường HP. *''Tự động đặt tên'': Khi tạo nhân vật, người chơi có thể lựa chọn tên ngẫu nhiên cho từng nhân vật. Những tên này được lấy từ những phiên bản Final Fantasy khác như Desh (Final Fantasy III), Giott (Final Fantasy IV), Kelga (Final Fantasy V) và Daryl (Final Fantasy VI). *Soul of Chaos: 4 dungeon phụ được thêm vào, tương ứng với 4 quái vật chính trong game, xuất hiện sau khi mỗi con bị đánh bại. Những dungeon này thực sự rất thử thách, cung cấp những item và quái vật không tìm được ở bất cứ nơi nào. Cuối mỗi dungeon luôn có những con boss ở trong các phần Final Fantasy sau, ví dụ Ahriman (Final Fantasy III), Rubicante (Final Fantasy VI), Gilgamesh (Final Fantasy IV), Ultros (Final Fantasy VI). Final Fantasy 20th Anniversary Edition Để kỉ niệm 20 năm ngày phát hành phiên bản đầu tiên trong series Final Fantasy, Square đã công bố một bản làm lại khác, lần này cho máy PlayStation Portable. Phần âm nhạc lấy từ Final Fantasy Origin, lời thoại gần giống với bản GBA. Những thay đổi bao gồm: *''Độ phân giải cao hơn'': Hình ảnh đã được nâng cấp một lần nữa và có thêm nhiều chi tiết hơn. Hiệu ứng được thêm cho thành phố và dungeon. *''Soul of Chaos Dungeon'': Nhừng dungeon ở bản Dawn of Souls vẫn được giữ lại. Nhạc đánh boss được thay đổi. *''The Labyrinth of Time: Đây là dungeon bổ sung cho phiên bản này và cũng là dungeon khó nhất trong game, con superboss mới ở đây thậm chí còn khó đánh hơn cả Omega, Shinryu và Chaos. *''Triển lãm tranh của Amano: Phần này có từ bản Final Fantasy Origin và giờ lại xuất hiện. *''Cảnh phim CGI'': Có từ bản PlayStation và tiếp tục được sử dụng. Final Fantasy cho iPhone, iPod Touch và iPad Đây là phần chuyển thể của 2 phiên bản đầu cho iPhone OS, có bán trên US iTunes Store với giá $8.99, tại UK iTunes Store có giá £5.50. Cả 2 game có đồ họa gần giống Anniversary Edition và có cả những dungeon đặc biệt từ bản đó. Gameplay của Final Fantasy giữ nguyên so với bản PSP trong khi bản Final Fantasy II chi iPhone thêm những yếu tố mới trong gameplay cho phù hợp với cách điều khiển kiểu cảm ứng. Game phát hành ngày 25 tháng 2, là một game có đồ họa HD. Phiên bản này của Final Fantasy có bao gồm “quick save” (nhưng không được gọi như vậy trong game) cho phép lưu vị trí hiện tại của người chơi cho dù đang ở trên world map hay trong dungeon khi đóng chương trình lại. Có nghĩ là nếu game bị ngắt quãng khi trở về màn hình chính, nhận cuộc gọi hay là điện thoại bị đưa về sleep mode hoặc kết nối thiết bị với máy tính, game sẽ quay lại vị trí cũ khi chọn phần “Resume” trong menu chính. Nhóm sản xuất Bản Original Famicom * Ý Tưởng & Chỉ Đạo Thiết Kế — Hironobu Sakaguchi * Co-Designer — Akitoshi Kawazu * Thiết Kế Nhân Vật — Yoshitaka Amano * Lập Trình Viên Nasir Gebelli * Kịch Bản Kenji Terada * Âm Nhạc Nobuo Uematsu Bản Remake trên PlayStation * Điều Hành Sản Xuất Yoichi Wada * Sản Xuất Yusuke Hirata * Giám Đốc Sản Xuất — Kiyomi Tanikawa * Đạo Diễn — Hideshi Kyonen, Katsuyoshi Kawahara and Kazuhiko Yoshioka * Đạo Diễn Cảnh Phim Koji Wakasono * Thiết Kế Cảnh Phim Mitsuhira Yamado, Satoshi Sumida, Masata Motoki, Yutaka Maekawa, Wataru Ikeda, Shin Azuma and Rumiko Sawada * Lập Trình Cảnh Phim Naoto Uenaka * Âm Nhạc Nobuo Uematsu * Đồ Họa Yoshisuke Nakahara, Mieko Hoshino, Tomohiko Tanabe, Hideki Omori and Eiji Yamashita * Thử Nghiệm Reiko Kondo * Localization Manager Akira Kashiwagi * Localization Directors Tomoko Sekii and Kazuyoshi Tashiro * Localization Programmer Yoshinori Uenishi * Localization Specialist Amanda J. Katsurada * Localization Assistant Satoko Kondo Bìa đĩa Image:FfNESna.jpg|''Final Fantasy'' Nintendo Family Computer Bắc Mỹ, 1990 Image:FF1&2_Famicom_boxart.jpg|''Final Fantasy I-II'' Nintendo Family Computer Nhật Bản, 1994 Image:FfPSXjap.jpg|''Final Fantasy'' Sony PlayStation Nhật Bản, 2002 Image:FFPremium_boxart.jpg|''Final Fantasy Premium Package'' Sony PlayStation Nhật Bản, 2002 Image:FFOrigins_PAL_boxart.jpg|''Final Fantasy Origins'' Sony PlayStation Châu Âu, 2003 Image:Ffobox.jpg|''Final Fantasy Origins'' Sony PlayStation Bắc Mỹ, 2003 Image:FF1&2Advance_Japan_boxart.jpg|''Final Fantasy I & II Advance'' Game Boy Advance Nhật Bản, 2004 Image:FF1and2-DawnOfSouls-Boxart.jpg|''Final Fantasy I & II: Dawn of Souls'' Game Boy Advance Bắc Mỹ, 2004 Image:Ffdos eu.jpg|''Final Fantasy I & II: Dawn of Souls'' Game Boy Advance Châu Âu, 2004 Image:FfPSPjap.jpg|''Final Fantasy 20th Anniversary Edition'' PlayStation Portable Nhật Bản, 2007 Image:FfPSPna.png|''Final Fantasy'' PlayStation Portable Bắc Mỹ, 2007 Gallery File:Amano Anniversary Warrior of Light.jpg|"Anniversary" version of Warrior of Light by Yoshitaka Amano. File:Alternative Logo FFI.jpg|The Alternative Logo. Thông tin bên lề *Trong Final Fantasy IV: The After Years, 4 quái vật của Final Fantasy là những kẻ canh giữ cho những viên Crystal True Moon. *Thế giới Final Fantasy có một điểm có chứa các summon, được nói đến trong Dissidia Final Fantasy, nhưng Garland đã tàn sát toàn bộ vùng đó. *Một vài quái vật trong game được lấy từ phiên bản đầu của game nhập vai Dungeons & Dragons nhưMindflayer hay Ochu. *Bản Famicom gốc và bản MSX có một vài khác biệt về đồ họa. Hai thay đổi rõ ràng nhất là ở hai loại quái: Medusa nguyên gốc là để hở ngực, còn Eye nguyên bản là Beholder trong Dungeons & Dragons. Những phiên bản sau thay đổi việc này. Hình Beholder được phục hồi trong Dissidia làm biểu tượng cho người chơi nhưng hình sửa lại của Master, Red Wizard và White Wizard giữ nguyên. *Một vài yếu tố lặp lại của series Final Fantasy không xuất hiện mãi đến sau này. Final Fantasy bản gốc không có nhân vật nào tên Cid nhưng trong bản Dawn of Souls lại nhắc đến Cid xứ Lufaine. Đây cũng là game duy nhất không có Chocobo, và là 1 trong 3 game thuộc main series không có Moogle. *Phiên bản NES có một chi tiết về Link, nhân vật chính trong The Legend of Zelda. Tại thành phố Eflheim, một viên đá có khắc “Tại đây yên nghỉ Link 837 - 866” (“Here lies Link 837 - 866 R.I.P”). Trong bản PSP cũng như Dawn of Souls, điều này được làm lại cho người chơi Bắc Mỹ, khi họ tới bia mộ, nó có khắc “Nơi đây yên nghỉ Link”. Ngoài ra rất nhiều yêu tinh trong bản PSP có nét tương đồng đến lạ kì với Link. Liên kết ngoài *Final Fantasy I・II Advance Official Site (Japanese) *Final Fantasy 20th Anniversary Official Site (Japanese) *Final Fantasy for Mobile Official Site (Japanese) *Final Fantasy Origins Official Site (North American) *Final Fantasy I・II Dawn of Souls Official Site (North American) *Final Fantasy 20th Anniversary Official Site (North American) * *Final Fantasy Classic, a site dedicated to this game *Caves of Narshe Final Fantasy I Collection *Final Fantasy I Shrine *Final Fantasy Sprites ~NES~ en:Final Fantasy de:Final Fantasy I es:Final Fantasy fr:Final Fantasy it:Final Fantasy ja:ファイナルファンタジー ru:Final Fantasy fi:Final Fantasy I pt:Final Fantasy Thể_loại:Games Thể_loại:Final Fantasy Thể_loại:Final Fantasy I